


To markets crowded and shelves high

by combefaerie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, just short, not dwarves etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin always wonders why the stuff he needs is on the top shelf. Bilbo has the same problem, but maybe together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To markets crowded and shelves high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/gifts).



> Happy birthday! Hope this is okay and that you like it. :)

The supermarket was busy, really busy, people crowded through the isles pushing and shoving to grab food that teetered precariously on high shelves. Thorin Oakenshield pressed past a tall, blonde man and his child, catching just a snatch of conversion   
"-and I don't see why you can't just ask him out, what's the worst that could-"  
He shook his head and looked up at the top shelf. Of course that would be where the rye bread is. Looking around shiftily to check that no one was watching him, he stretched his arm up, raising on to his tiptoes towards the bread.

 

It was at this point the crowd shifted, and a small figure was pushed in to his back. Staggering in to the shelves he turned around to find a man, his curly hair a head lower than his own braided locks.   
"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to. I just was trying to get the pitta bread which is meant to be around... Oh. There."  
Thorin tore his eyes away from the flustered man's face to follow his pointing hand to the bread, on the shelf right next to the rye bread.   
"I take it you might have a bit of an issue getting to it? Unless you have a secret skill at climbing and are going to scale the shelves."  
The other man blushed, wasn't that a pretty sight, and smiled up at him.

 

"Well I do enjoy climbing trees, but I don't think this is really the time, do you?"  
"Ah, a mysterious climber," (Shut up Thorin what are you saying, you're going to creep out the cute guy) "Perhaps you are actually a cat burglar hmm?" (Fuck. Why did you say that. Why.)  
Thankfully the other man only laughed, and looked up at the shelf again. He appeared to be lost in thought for a second, and then spoke.  
"Maybe we could, no, no that would be weird I can't ask you to do that."  
"Come now Master Burglar, you can't just leave a statement like that! What can I do to assist, and if it is in regards to the riches on the top shelf here, any suggestions would help me greatly."  
"Okay, now you can't think its weird, and I hardly know you, but you look strong? I-I mean your shirt is quite tight and, muscles, and I shall stop speaking now before I dig myself into a hole. I was wondering if maybe you could pick me up? Then I could reach my bread, and you could get what you need too..."

Thorin's smile had grown as he listened to the other man ramble on, but as he remained silent the curly haired man flushed and began making frantic apologies. He grinned and, without saying a word, grabbed him about the waist, hoisting him up. A brief squeak from the man now a few feet off the ground, and Thorin pointed out which brand he needed. Later when he had been deposited back to ground level he gave the package to Thorin and picked up his basket again.  
"Well done Master Burglar, we make a formidable team indeed. Anything else on high shelves we need to retrieve?"  
"Bilbo, please, and no I'm afraid that's it now. I've got all I need for my hummus, so this is me done."  
Thorin was slightly disappointed by this, but he tried to make himself look as happy as he had before.

 

"You are making hummus? What's wrong with the store bought stuff?"  
"Its full of chemicals! Even the organic stuff has stuff that really isn't needed. It tastes so much better when you make it yourself."  
"I might have to try some then. Have you got a recipe to suggest?"  
"You could just come round sometime and I'll make you some. I mean, only if you want to, oh god I didn't mean to say that. Ignore the creepy guy in the supermarket. Forget I said that."  
Bilbo was blushing bright red, and Thorin thought it was adorable.  
"No no! Mr Bilbo the Burglar, I don't want to forget it, I would rather, if you agree of course, get your number."  
The smile this statement gained was, in Thorin's opinion, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.


End file.
